Alternative Ending of XMen3
by Dark.Priestress
Summary: I did not like to see Jean Grey dying, so I changed the ending a bit. Enjoy


**Alternative Ending Of X-Men 3**

Disclaimer: None of these Charakters belong to me. I just borrought them for about two hours of working on this fanfic.

Setting: End of third movie. Logan is getting up to Jean to save her and the whole world as we know it.

AN: I did not like how Jean's and Logan's story ended. See I'm one romantic person and Jean Grey is my favourite female X-Men Charakter, so in my version she, of course, will not die. You will also have to imagine that Rogue had not took the antidoite and that she had fought with Logan and the other X-Men in the end. She had stayed behind as Logan tryied to save his beloved Jean. I hope you will enjoy reading it. Please be gentle and review in the end.

THX Dark.Priestress

°°°

"Save me" Jean whispered in pain. Inside herself she was fighting against Phoenix, who was constantly trying to take control over her again. Logan took her into his arms and held her tight. "This will hurt!" he said and looked deeply into her eyes. They were filled with fear but also with hope. Hope only Logan could give right now. He slid out the claws on his left hand, still holding Jean with his right one. At one go he stabbed his claws into Jean's left side. She yelled out and, loosing conscience, her head fell aback.

"Rogue!" Logan cried out loud "Rogue! Come here!" A girl climbed her way up to Logan and the unconscious Jean.

The Storm rising around them lightened and Logan gently laid down Jean on the ground. He turned to Rogue behind him.

"I need you to take my powers and reanimate Jean with them." He said strain faced. "Logan… I – I… No." The girl said "I can't." Logan took her by her shoulders and turned her to face him. He looked deeply into her eyes. "You have to, I beg you. She is the love of my live. If she dies… I will die inside of me. Among every person on this earth you must be the one who should understand me the most. Imagine something would happen to Bobby, what would you do? Or more importantly: What wouldn't you do to save him? Please Rogue, you are my only chance. **Her **only chance to survive. Help me!"

Rogue swept away in thoughts for a moment. Logan was right. There wouldn't be a thing on earth she wouldn't do if Bobby was in danger. "Ok" she said "Come here."

She kneeled next to Jean. Logan did the same as Rogue took the leather gloves off her hands. "I'll count up to three than you'll take my hand." She said "Take her right hand with your left one and **do not** let go of neither hers nor mine until I tell you, understood?" Logan nodded in agreement, took Jean's hand and held it tight.

Rogue breathed deeply and looked into Logan's eyes. He nodded again. "One, two… three!" Logan gripped Rogue's hand at the same time she had put her other hand onto Jean's forehead and concentrated hardly.

Logan felt pain. Great pain, like the one he felt earlier, approaching Jean respectively Phoenix.

Suddenly the pain was gone. Exhausted, he leaned forward. Rogue had let go of his hand so he could lean on it, the other one was still holding Jean's. Rogue, also exhausted, was laying on the ground, panting.

Logan looked up at Jean. Her chest now was rising and falling rhythmically. He creped forward and took his love's head gently between his hands. "Jean?" he asked softly "Jean can you hear me?" The woman moved lightly, then slowly opened up her eyes.

"Logan" she said softly "what happened?" "But don't you remember?" Logan asked "It was Phoenix. She… it… took control over you. She…" he paused and simply looked at Jean.

She slowly brought herself into a sitting position and took a look around. Suddenly she remembered everything. She faced Logan and her eyes filled with tears. "I couldn't help it. She… I couldn't control her anymore." Logan put his arms around her. Jean started to sob hardly.

Rogue moved and looked up. She saw Jean, alive, in Logan's arms. She crept over to them and stroke over Jean's back. Of course she had heard what Jean had said. "It's not your fault." Rogue said softly. By the sound of the girl's voice Jean broke away from Logan's embrace and faced her. "How can you say that? I killed the professor and so may innocent people." Jean said desperately. "No. Not you did. Phoenix did. You had nothing to do with it." Rogue said. "Yes but haven't I? I was supposed to control her. I was too weak. Maybe I still am and now the professor will not be able to help me. What am I supposed to do? I'm one ticking bomb. It would have been better if you had just killed me." She looked down, but Logan forced her to face him. "No!" he said "Jean, I love you. You are a strong person and together we will be able to bridle Phoenix. I promise you, everything will be fine." Deeply touched, Jean leaned forward and gave Logan one long, breathtaking kiss. "I love you, too." Jean said as they broke apart.

"Let us go to find the others." Rogue said and got up to her feet. The lovers had nearly forgotten her. Logan also stood up and helped Jean to her feet.

Rogue carefully made her way towards the ground. "Stop" Logan said on the edge of the Golden Gate Bridge, on which they had been for all the time. This time it was him, who leaned forward and kissed Jean deeply. "Jep, definitely." He said as they broke apart this time. "What is?" Jean asked confused. "You definitely are one way better kisser than Phoenix is." He said smirking. Jean slapped him gently on the chest, grinning. "Hey, that's not nice!" Logan said and, her hand and pulled her tight. "Well, then wait until I have fully recovered…" Jean said pretending to be very serious. "I can hardly wait for it…" he said and deeply kissed her again.

°°°

So, how did you like it? please review now. I really do appreciate it!

Yours,

Dark.Priestress.


End file.
